Linked Dots
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: Team Seven— Dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah bahwa dalam diri Sasuke, timbul keinginan untuk menggenggam semua hal yang ada di sekelilingnya itu erat-erat, tanpa pernah melepasnya lagi. Canon.


**Naruto ©**Masashi Kishimoto. No commercial profit taken.  
**Characters** Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura  
**Warning** AR canon, post world war

* * *

Tatkala memilih untuk terjun di sisi barisan tentara gabungan, seharusnya, ia sudah bisa menduga semua ini.

.

.

**Linked Dots**

.

.

Karena Sasuke adalah sebuah titik yang superior.

Sejak masih di akademi, ketika ada hal yang tidak dimengerti, ia hanya perlu melihat apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya dan memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya sedang terjadi. Ketika ada jurus yang tak kunjung dikuasai, ia hanya perlu mengetahui gambaran tentang bagaimana sesungguhnya hal itu bekerja. Ketika orang-orang dewasa baru akan menyapanya untuk bertanya bagian mana yang terasa sulit, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berhasil memecahkan semua persoalan yang menimpanya dengan tajam dan mengagumkan.

Ia mungkin tidak menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal stamina atau pengendalian cakra, namun sebagai seorang ninja, tak ada satupun hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ketajaman, kecerdasan, kekuatan, dan garis darah yang begitu disegani, membuatnya senantiasa berada di jajaran teratas. Ia mendaki piramida kekuatan jauh lebih tinggi; menyelami kegelapan jauh lebih dalam daripada yang lain.

Karena Sasuke adalah sebuah titik yang solid.

Penjara putih yang berkali-kali mengekangnya dengan kantong infus dan selang-selang di sekujur tubuh pun tidak lantas membuat ia menyerah atas dendamnya. Tak peduli seberapa kencangnya suara-suara berteriak memanggil namanya, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya genggaman tangan yang begitu ingin menariknya pulang, ia melepaskan semua itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kekuatan dan hanya itulah yang akan dikejarnya. Baginya, kekuatan layaknya sumbu sebatang lilin yang digunakan untuk menjaga agar apinya dapat terus menyala di kegelapan yang pekat ini.

Karena Sasuke adalah sebuah titik yang berdikari.

Bagaimanapun, tujuh tahun telah dilewatinya tanpa ada tempat untuk menyandarkan hati. Dan itu membuatnya belajar untuk selalu memikirkan cara menyelesaikan semua masalahnya seorang diri. Memang, ada kalanya ia membiarkan beberapa hal terjadi begitu saja. Seperti yang pernah terjadi dulu, tatkala tiga bocah ninja, yang salah satunya adalah dirinya, bekerja sama dalam menangkap ikan-ikan dan membuat api unggun akibat tuntutan perut yang meronta-ronta. Atau belum lama ini, ketika ia memutuskan untuk berpaling dari dendamnya dan bertempur bersama empat serangkai _zombie_ yang tangguh, serta kaki tangan yang tak terputus darinya meskipun ada salah satu yang pernah ia coba patahkan.

Tetapi itu tidak lantas berarti Sasuke tak dapat melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia bisa melakukan berbagai macam jurus dengan sempurna, ia menguasai berbagai macam pengetahuan dengan baik. Ia tidak lagi perlu diberitahu cara membubuhkan antiseptik di lengan dan kakinya yang terkoyak parah, ataupun cara membalut kepalanya yang pening akibat terlalu banyak bagian yang perlu diperban.

Dan inilah yang sedari tadi hendak disampaikannya kepada _mereka_—namun gagal.

* * *

Sedari tadi, orang-orang tak dikenal silih berganti mendatangi Sasuke; bertanya mengenai keadaannya sembari mencekokinya dengan berbagai teknik medis. Hokage kelima yang baru saja diajak berdiskusi dengan para Hokage pendahulu juga menyuruhnya pergi ke tenda utama yang merupakan basis ninja medis terbaik. Di sana, kata wanita itu, lebih baik baginya daripada hanya duduk-duduk di atas bebatuan seperti ini. Bahkan para bawahan Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menikmati fasilitas tersebut, tambah sang Hokage.

Sasuke hanya bergeming. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah orang-orang ini tak mengerti betapa buruknya hal yang telah ia lakukan di waktu dulu? Ia telah mengacaukan pertemuan para Kage dan membunuh Hokage sementara, apakah mereka tidak ingat tentang hal ini? Dan bukankah ia semestinya langsung dijatuhi vonis mati? Atau penjara seumur hidup? Atau hukuman apapun yang sesuai bagi seorang penjahat seperti dirinya?

Si bodoh Naruto tampaknya juga sama sekali tidak berkurang kebodohannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun Sasuke memperlakukan bocah rubah itu sebagai musuh, beberapa saat lalu ia mendatangi Sasuke dengan ringan, menertawai kondisi Sasuke seraya berkata bahwa itu adalah hasil yang pantas diterimanya karena kelewat maniak pamer jurus selama pertarungan terakhir.

Dulu, Sasuke pernah terbiasa mendengar ocehan tidak penting ini. Tetapi sekarang kemahirannya dalam hal 'tidak menanggapi Naruto' tampaknya telah meluntur. Intinya, ia spontan tergerak untuk menunjukkan sebilah pedangnya yang masih haus darah dengan maksud untuk membungkam celotehan berisik Naruto.

Yang sayangnya, tentu saja, tidak berhasil. Karena Naruto, berapa abad pun kau tidak bertemu dengannya, tetaplah seorang Naruto. Ia masih adalah bocah bodoh yang suka membual tentang mimpinya menjadi _hokage_. Ia masih menjadi seorang ninja yang sangat payah, namun selalu penuh kejutan. Ia masih mewarisi tekad api dan memiliki daya juang yang tanpa batas. Ia masih seorang Naruto seperti yang pernah dikenal Sasuke dulu…

(...yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai rival, rekan satu tim, serta seorang saudara.)

(…karena, tidak sepertinya, pemuda pirang itu tak pernah berubah. Tidak sedikit pun.)

Satu hal yang paling Sasuke ingat dari pemuda bodoh itu adalah bahwa Naruto selalu merasa tertantang oleh keberadaan dan seluruh tindakannya. Dan itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak bagian yang rupanya belum berubah. Saat ini, Sasuke merasakan aliran cakra mulai berputar mengelilingi tubuh bocah rubah itu. Semakin lama semakin intens dan terasa menekan, menandakan bahwa Naruto siap untuk bertarung dengannya.

Seperti dugaan, sang bocah rubah berseru dengan penuh semangat, melontarkan balik kata-kata yang menantang pada Sasuke sembari membuat sebuah bola angin. Sasuke pun tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia mengerahkan segenap tenaga yang tersisa untuk mengeratkan genggaman pada sebilah pedang di tangannya. Dan keduanya sudah bersiap pada posisi masing-masing untuk saling menyerang dan kemudian …

… semua gerakan itu terhenti, seketika, dengan satu tinju mahadahsyat yang sanggup meretakkan tanah, dan disertai dengan sebuah suara berdebam yang sangat, sangaaaat keras.

* * *

Naruto terbanting oleh gempa setempat yang berpusat di dekat tempatnya berpijak. Ia kontan mengelus-elus tulang ekornya yang terbentur tanah, sembari mencari penyebab bencana yang barusan terjadi. Sementara Sasuke—ia melihat rangkaian kejadian tersebut dalam waktu yang entah bagaimana terasa melambat, sehingga sempat untuk menjejalkan hal ini ke dalam ingatan: bahwa _Sakura_lah yang melakukan_nya_.

"A-Apa yang kaulakukan, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yang terkejut dengan adanya gempa buatan itu tak sengaja melontarkan hal yang spontan terbersit di dalam benaknya.

Dan tentu saja itu merupakan tindakan paling salah, kalau tidak mau dibilang nekat, yang dilakukan Naruto. Karena dengan satu pertanyaan tersebut, sang penghancur bumi lantas menarik kuat-kuat daun telinga pemuda pirang itu untuk kemudian berseru, "SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA, APA YANG MAU KAULAKUKAN PADA ORANG SAKIT, NARUTO BODOOOH!"

"ADDAAW!" jerit Naruto sembari mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya melalui seluruh tubuh, entah itu untuk memelas atau memang efek samping dari jeweran Sakura, "Sakura-chaan, aku ini juga orang sakit, lhooo!"

"Justru karena itu!" balas Sakura yang telah melepas tangannya dari telinga Naruto, tetapi masih dipenuhi keinginan untuk menjitak rekan setimnya itu, "Buat apa orang sakit membuat _rasengan_ segala?!" lanjutnya berseru, dan jelas ini adalah sebuah hardikan, bukan pertanyaan.

Melihat Sakura yang masih tampak begitu bertenaga, Naruto lantas paham bahwa bagaimanapun ia harus melakukan upaya membela diri. "Mana? Kok aku tidak melihat ada _rasengan_ di sini ya? Hahaha." Sahutnya, berusaha untuk mengecoh.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun, kecerdasan sang ninja medis terbaik bukanlah hanya di atas kertas. "Barusan kau mau membuat ribut, bukan?" terka Sakura tajam.

"Eh, uh, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura-chan." Naruto berusaha membantah tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

"Itu cuma olahraga kok! Cuma olahraga..." tukas Naruto yang lantas memeragakan gerakan senam dengan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut perban dimana-mana (_"…seperti ini nih, Sakura-chan! Tu, wa, ga, pat—adududuh, pinggangkuu!"_).

Sakura menyipitkan pandangan ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak percaya." ujarnya sembari menyelidik.

"Su-sungguh…" Sahut Naruto panik. Dan kemudian ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, "… kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada orang ini." Pintanya tanpa banyak berpikir.

Dan Sakura pun tampak terkejut.

Sasuke dapat menangkap adanya secercah keraguan yang terpancar dari dalam diri Sakura tatkala kedua mata hijau gadis itu membulat. Ia menatap lurus pada Sasuke setelah satu kali berkedip cepat, seolah berbicara pada pemuda itu adalah hal terakhir yang dibayangkannya terjadi di dunia ini.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, agar siapapun yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya segera mundur teratur.

Tetapi sekali lagi, ketika lawannya adalah si super bodoh Naruto, apapun yang Sasuke ingin lakukan akan selalu dimentahkan. Seperti saat ini. Di saat Sasuke tidak ingin siapapun menegurnya, Naruto justru berteriak kencang di dekat indera pendengarnya dan membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing,

"_Teme_! Kau juga jangan diam saja dong! Sakura-chan tidak percaya padaku nih!"

Sasuke terpaksa memalingkan pandangannya, sekali lagi, dan kali ini bukan untuk membuang muka, melainkan untuk menatap kedua orang itu. Sesungguhnya ia tidak berminat untuk mengucapkan apapun kepada dua mantan rekan setimnya itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa sempat ia hentikan,

"… bukan urusanku."

Dan dengan itu, tali kesabaran Naruto yang sejak awal memang kendur pun kini kian terlepas. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Sasuke sembari menjerit kesal, "Jangan bersikap seakan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, hei!" protesnya.

"Memang tidak." Sahut Sasuke yang sama sekali tak terpancing oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan marah gara-gara kau, tahu! Padahal Sakura-chan kalau marah sama mengerikannya seperti monster!" lanjut Naruto berseru, sementara Sasuke hanya memandang omelan Naruto seolah pemuda itu sama dengan anak anjing yang menggonggong dengan kelewat bersemangat.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Naruto kembali meledak, "Kau yang pertama mulai!"

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya membalas ringan, "Kurasa tidak."

"Masih tidak mengaku?!" kekesalan Naruto semakin meluap, "Padahal tadi kau duluan yang menodongkan pedang!"

"Karena kau berisik."

"Tuh kan!" seru Naruto dan ia pun bergegas memalingkan wajahnya kepada gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Apa kau juga mendengar yang barusan, Sakura-chan?! Orang inilah yang tadi…."

Namun, tanpa pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, emosi Naruto yang sempat tumpah ruah seketika mengristal. Berganti menjadi hujan keringat dingin yang deras membanjiri tubuhnya. Dari balik bahu, Naruto yakin sedang melihat ilusi tentang dua gadis identik yang dipenuhi aura hitam pekat. Salah satunya adalah Sakura dan yang lain adalah gadis yang di dahinya bertuliskan 'Nurani Sakura'.

Sasuke juga, kurang lebih, melihat hal yang sama.

Sementara itu, sang gadis yang dimaksud tampak sedang mendesis dengan penuh kemurkaan, "NA… RU… TOO…."

Naruto seketika menyadari betapa kritisnya detik-detik ini, dan itu terlihat dari caranya bergumam lirih, "…ups, gawat…."

Tampaknya masih segar dalam benak si pemuda _jinchuuriki_ bagaimana permukaan tanah yang rigid bisa dibuat menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil oleh Sakura. Oleh karena itu, setelah merasa cukup bermandikan keringat dingin, ia lantas mengambil suatu keputusan yang paling tepat untuk diterapkan siapapun kala menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

Dan lalu, bermodalkan satu langkah besar dan satu genggaman kuat, ia pun mengambil sebuah jalur selamat.

"LARIII!"

* * *

Dua puluh jam yang lalu, perang dunia ninja keempat mencapai antiklimaksnya, di mana segenap jiwa bersatu padu menyatukan kekuatan untuk bisa mengalahkan musuh. Dan setelah pertempuran panjang yang memakan waktu berminggu-minggu dan melibatkan seluruh elemen per-_shinobi_-an, bahkan sampai melibatkan mereka yang seharusnya sudah tidak memiliki hubungan dengan kehidupan ini, akhirnya perang ini berakhir sesuai dengan apa yang senantiasa diimpikan banyak orang.

Mereka menang. Atas ego mereka masing-masing. Atas suatu jalan takdir bernama _shinobi_. Atas ambisi Madara untuk membuat sebuah dunia baru di bawah jurus ilusinya.

Enam jam yang lalu, fajar membawakan mereka sebuah hari yang baru, di mana hati-hati yang kelelahan selepas pergumulan panjang kembali mendapatkan sinar harapan untuk masa depan. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Mereka saling menepuk pundak. Mereka menangis dengan penuh keharuan dan berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di waktu ini.

Tiga jam yang lalu, Konoha telah memulai proses pemulihannya. Para tukang kayu berdatangan untuk membersihkan jalanan dan mendirikan tenda-tenda darurat. Para pemilik warung membuat daput umum untuk meredam bebunyian perut yang terdengar layaknya sebuah orkes. Para ninja medis sibuk berlarian untuk mengurusi rekan-rekan mereka dan juga beberapa orang yang seharusnya bukan rekan mereka (seperti Sasuke, misalnya).

Satu jam yang lalu, keriuhredaman yang terjadi pascaperang menjadi bertambah dengan hadirnya seorang pemuda berisik bernama Naruto. Ia, yang entah bagaimana telah merasa jauh lebih pulih dalam waktu singkat, keluar dari sangkarnya dan bermaksud membantu para paman dan bibi yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

Tetapi sang pahlawan seharusnya duduk diam dan istirahat saja, biar para orang tua ini yang mengurus segalanya, kata orang-orang itu sembari tergelak. Dan sang pahlawan yang tidak punya kerjaan pun akhirnya terpaksa mencari kegiatan lain (seperti mengganggu Sasuke, misalnya).

Lima menit yang lalu, keisengan sang ninja berisik tertangkap oleh radar Sakura. Yang mana, seperti yang telah diceritakan pada bagian sebelumnya, hal tersebut berbuah dengan sebuah tinju berkekuatan dahsyat yang sanggup mengguncang tanah dan mengejutkan seorang penjahat internasional tingkat S sekalipun.

Sepuluh detik yang lalu, sialnya, si bodoh Naruto tidak awas terhadap apa yang harus dan tidak harus ia katakan. Memang sih, kebodohan sudah menjadi masalah Naruto sejak zaman dulu. Namun tampaknya, meskipun tubuhnya telah bertumbuh dan jurusnya menjadi semakin kuat, ia masih saja kurang mendapat pendidikan mengenai perkataan apa yang dapat membuat seorang anak gadis marah besar. Perkataan apa yang dapat membuat seorang Sakura marah besar.

Dan untungnya, seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya, Naruto sepertinya cukup menyadari bahaya yang mengancamnya setelah itu—sehingga ia refleks melakukan apa yang diperintahkan otaknya, juga apa yang tidak diperintahkan otaknya (seperti menyeret Sasuke untuk bersama-sama melarikan diri dari amukan Sakura, misalnya).

Dan detik ini, mereka bertiga berlari dengan sangat kencang seolah akan ketinggalan hari esok.

* * *

Naruto berlari dengan ritme yang tak beraturan. Sesekali ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan berhasil bangkit dari posisi yang cukup kritis, sementara para serangga berhamburan di udara karena dedaunan tempat mereka bersembunyi tak sengaja tertabrak oleh sepasang kaki pemuda itu. Rambut pirangnya tampak bergoyang halus, berkilatan terkena cahaya matahari yang tengah bersinar dengan warna senada.

Tak jauh darinya, Sasuke juga berlari menyusuri rerumputan hijau dan melompati bebatuan kecil. Namun ia jauh lebih tangkas daripada Naruto dalam hal mengukur jarak, sehingga baginya mudah saja menghindari satu dua pohon yang berada di rute larinya. Angin dingin menerpa seluruh tubuh Sasuke, terasa begitu segar ketika menyapu bagian tubuhnya yang berpeluh dan meniupkan energi asing yang mendorongnya untuk terus berlari.

Ini adalah hal yang aneh, jika dipikir. Sasuke yang biasanya tentu tidak akan berlarian seperti ini. Ia yang biasanya pasti akan membalikkan tubuh dan melancarkan seluruh jurus yang dikuasainya dan memenangkan pertandingan remeh ini dengan cemerlang, meskipun saat ini jumlah cakra yang tersisa bukanlah jumlah terbaik yang ia miliki.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berlari seperti ini, padahal ia bahkan tidak punya satu pun alasan untuk berlari. Mungkin ini karena adrenalinnya sudah terlanjur terpacu, atau mungkin ia hanya sedang tertular kebodohan Naruto yang memang terkadang turut menjangkiti orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti halnya penyakit flu.

Entah mana yang benar, Sasuke sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa Sakura perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat dan sepertinya sekarang hanya tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya dan Naruto.

Dari jarak ini, Sasuke dapat mendengar napas gadis itu terengah, berpadu dengan kepakan sayap para capung yang berdesing dan suara angin yang kembali menyapu rerumputan. Kemudian ketika jarak mereka telah berada dalam jangkauan sang ninja medis, Sasuke merasakan adanya jemari kurus yang berhasil meraih dan menangkap lengan kirinya, dan rupanya hal itu juga menimpa lengan kanan Naruto pada saat yang persis sama.

"Kena kalian!"

Dan pada detik berikutnya, ketiganya jatuh bergulingan di atas rerumputan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat berbaring di permadani hijau dan menikmati kesunyian, Narutolah yang pertama kali tertawa. Ia tertawa dengan begitu keras dan lepas, seperti hendak mengisi penjuru udara dengan suara gelaknya. Sakura juga tertawa mengikuti Naruto. Dengan suara tinggi yang terdengar renyah, ia melepaskan seluruh ekspresi yang sebelumnya tertahan di lubuk hati.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terdiam, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu. Sinar matahari terasa mulai terik sehingga ia merasa perlu mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi wajah. Dari balik jemari kasarnya, cahaya tampak begitu aneh—begitu berwarna seperti manik-manik yang berjatuhan dari angkasa dan menjadikannya ingin menangkap cahaya itu dalam genggamannya.

Tidak hanya cahaya matahari, ketika ia lebih memperhatikan, semua hal yang ada di sini terasa aneh. Para serangga yang beterbangan, sapuan angin yang terasa sejuk, langit yang terbentang biru, dan tawa yang berderai di antara waktu yang berdenting-denting—semua itu terasa sangat aneh. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah bahwa dalam diri Sasuke, timbul keinginan untuk menggenggam semua hal yang ada di sekelilingnya itu erat-erat, tanpa pernah melepasnya lagi.

Tetapi mungkin sejak awal ialah yang tidak berpikir dengan baik. Padahal, ketika memilih untuk kembali sebagai sekutu Konoha, seharusnya, ia sudah bisa menduga semua ini. Bahwa sekarang ia sudah tidak dapat kembali menjadi titik yang menyendiri dalam keterkurungan. Ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menjadi seperti sebelumnya, karena sekarang ia sudah menjadi sebuah titik yang berada di antara sejuta titik-titik lain.

Dan kumpulan titik ini, apabila berdiri sejajar dan saling berhubungan, akan membentuk sebuah garis yang oleh takdir diberi nama 'ikatan'.

Seharusnya, ia sudah bisa menduganya.

(Tetapi, jika melihat yang barusan terjadi, rasanya tidak akan banyak hal yang berbeda sekalipun ia telah mengetahuinya sejak awal.)

(Karena ia sendiri, sebenarnya, tidak membenci perasaan ini.)

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sakiiit! Seluruh badanku sakit semuaa!" Keluh Naruto yang tubuhnya sedang diperban ulang oleh Sakura.

Melihat Naruto yang mengeluhkan hasil perbuatannya sendiri, Sakura jadi semakin ingin mengomeli pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Hu-uh! Kalau begini, kau baru ingat sakit!" gerutu Sakura yang tanpa sadar menarik perban Naruto sekuat tenaga, sehingga membuat Naruto kembali mengaduh dan kali ini adalah karena ikatan perbannya terlalu kencang.

"Selesai!" seru Sakura selepas menggunting tali perban Naruto yang telah selesai disimpul. Ia lantas mewanti-wanti kedua pasien bandelnya dengan sebuah peringatan keras, yang dibayangi dengan hukuman berat darinya apabila tidak mereka patuhi dengan baik. "Jangan sampai aku mendapati perban kalian terlepas, lagi, sebelum waktunya. Mengerti?!" ujar Sakura tegas.

"Ya, bu!" Naruto menyahut cepat dan disertai sebuah gestur hormat.

Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak berminat untuk menjawab, apalagi menghormat, seperti halnya yang dilakukan Naruto. Tetapi ketika ada dua tatapan terarah tepat padanya, terasa seperti elang yang mengintai buruannya, mau tidak mau ia terpaksa merespon agar mereka tidak lagi memandanginya seperti ini.

"Hn."

"Nah Naruto," Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto, "sekarang beristirahatlah di tendamu."

"Eh?" seru Naruto terkejut, "Lalu Sakura-chan?"

"Aku mau ke tenda utama."

"Ooh." Sahut Naruto lega, "Aku kira kau mau berduaan dengan si _Teme_ ini." Ujarnya. Dan setelah berlarian sampai hampir mati beberapa saat yang lalu, kelihatannya Naruto masih saja hanya menyadari bahwa mulut embernya hanya akan memancing Nurani Sakura menampakkan wujud _("Uwaaa, ampun, ampun! Aku akan segera pergi!")_.

"Kalau begitu," kata Sakura yang baru saja selesai membereskan perlengkapan medisnya, "aku pergi dulu, Sasuke-kun." Kemudian ia beranjak untuk meninggalkan tenda Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung gadis itu yang hampir mencapai pintu kain dalam diam, "…"

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik ke arahnya.

"—ng?" ia menatap lekat Sasuke, seakan hendak mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi wajah tampan itu. Namun gadis ninja itu lantas memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aneh sekali. Aku merasa Sasuke-kun barusan mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi mungkin tidak, ya." Dan ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu, selepas sosok merah muda menghilang di balik tirai, sebuah suara rendah terdengar menggetarkan udara, mengukir satu frasa singkat di hatinya dengan goresan yang dalam dan perlahan.

_._

_._

"…_terima kasih."_

* * *

**owari**

* * *

**AN:** Saya cuma berencana membuat _drabble_ dan entah kenapa malah jadinya sepanjang ini. Pokoknya ini semua gara-gara chapter 627 ke atas yang sudah membukakan jalan baru buat fangirlingan. Semoga ending semacam ini bukan sekedar mimpi ya.

Saya sudah lama sekali nggak bikin fic FNI dengan tema yang ringan, jadi susah menuangkan apa yang ada di kepala saya. Apa fic ini cukup nyaman dibaca? Apa Sasuke OOC? Apa saya harus berhenti menulis fic dan menjadi loper koran?

Silakan berkomentar, apapun, baik bagian yang jelek-jelek ataupun yang lumayan tidak jelek dari fic ini. Walaupun tidak mereply langsung, setiap review akan saya simpan baik-baik dan baca sampai hapal. Itu adalah pembangkit semangat saya kalau sedang _helpless_.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
